


На бис

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frantic Sex, M/M, Nudity, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда свет гаснет, у Джона это может занять не так много времени.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	На бис

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Encore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107906) by [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant). 



Когда свет выключается, нервы Джона звенят от новой волны предвкушения и возросшего внимания. Он напряжённо сидит в кресле, положив руки на неприятно липкий материал подлокотников, и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Воздух театрального зала – влажный и тёплый, насыщенный запахами тел и высыхающей после дождя одежды. Разговоры других людей в зале понижаются до шёпота и в конце концов затихают. Постепенно загораются на сцене огни, мягко очерчивая тела уже стоящих на сцене актёров, молчаливых, как статуи. Последние очаги разговоров в зале гаснут по мере того, как на сцене набирает силу имитация восхода солнца. В наступившей тишине Джон тихо выдыхает, автоматически переводя взгляд на фигуру в дальнем правом углу сцены, стоящую спиной к зрителям. Чёткие линии его спины и приятный наклон плеч контрастируют с усилением света.

Джон скрещивает ноги и снова ставит их ровно. Сглатывает. Стиснув пальцами липкие подлокотники, он чувствует, как губы дёргаются в нервной улыбке. Где-то в зале рядом с ним кто-то тихо и возбуждённо хихикает.

На сцене статуи начинают двигаться. Джон заставляет себя на мгновение оторвать взгляд от сцены и убедиться, что их подозреваемые всё ещё находятся во втором ряду. Удовлетворённый подтверждением первой части предсказания Шерлока на сегодняшнее вечернее представление, Джон позволяет своему взгляду вернуться на сцену и слегка качает головой, когда его взгляд снова останавливается на бледной, аппетитной и совершенно обнажённой заднице Шерлока Холмса.

***

Одному из подозреваемых не требуется много времени, чтобы скрыться в темноте – во время первого акта, как и сказал Шерлок. Джон немного расслабляется, когда первая часть его задания благополучно выполнена; теперь он может некоторое время наблюдать за разворачивающейся пьесой. Он видит, как люди вокруг него привыкают к тому, что все актёры совершенно голые, и он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы разглядывать приятные, сводящие с ума изгибы спины Шерлока чуть выше его задницы каждый раз, когда тот встаёт спиной к зрителям.

Джон прочищает горло и слегка ёрзает в кресле.

Видеть, как Шерлок играет, всё ещё немного странно, несмотря на то, что тот не раз маскировался. Уже не должно удивлять, что Шерлок является откровением на сцене, но Джон продолжает ожидать, что тот выйдет из образа и оскорбит одного из актёров. Он с лёгким смешком вспоминает, как Шерлок содрогнулся от отвращения, когда режиссёр пьесы, со слезами на глазах после первого представления, в котором тот участвовал, предложил ему постоянное место в труппе. Это очень похоже на Шерлока Холмса – быть настолько невероятно одарённым в чём-то и в то же время быть настолько полным презрения к этому.

Шерлок движется по сцене с чувственностью, которую, как Джон сначала думал, воспринимает только он – из-за своей близости к этому телу и знания о нём – но теперь, когда в третий раз видит его выступление, понимает, что он определённо не единственный в зале, кто трепещет перед физическим присутствием Шерлока. Это добавляет странное конкурентное преимущество его реакции на тело Шерлока, показанное на сцене. Он сглатывает, когда персонаж Шерлока втягивается в разговор – его голос низкий, он говорит медленно, а тело, вытянутое по стойке смирно, выглядит сильным и уверенным. Джон качает головой в смутном недоумении от того, как естественно Шерлок смотрит куда-то, как глубоко тот входит в роль.

Когда Шерлок заканчивает свой последний диалог акта и покидает сцену, Джон ждёт ещё несколько минут, а затем, молча излучая раздражение, пробирается с извинениями мимо коленей и ног к двери, которая ведёт в коридор и за кулисы.

***

– О, – мягко произносит Шерлок, увидев Джона в зеркале. – Я уже начал думать, что на этот раз ты справишься.

– Это пытка, – просто говорит Джон и закрывает за собой дверь.

Шерлок, милостиво облаченный в лёгкий сценический халат, поднимается на ноги и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть прямо на Джона. – Тебе вообще удаётся следить за зрителями? – спрашивает он, нахмурившись. – Ты должен собирать _данные_ , Джон.

– Я в порядке, – сообщает Джон, делая шаг вперёд и дёргая узел, который удерживает вместе полы халата Шерлока. – На этот раз они ушли во время первого акта, как ты и сказал.

– Хорошо, – говорит Шерлок, глядя на руки Джона со смутным интересом. – Это значит, что передача произойдёт сегодня вечером. Окончательно. По крайней мере, если они вернутся до третьего акта. Это значит, что ты должен... Джон... _Джон_. – Джон смотрит на лицо Шерлока, приподняв брови. – Ты должен вернуться в зал через восемь минут. Восемь минут. Ты можешь с этим справиться? – Шерлок еле заметно улыбается; изгиб его рта очерчен сильнее, чем обычно, из-за сценического грима.

Джон наконец развязывает узел. – А ты как думаешь?

– Тогда лучше поторопиться, – замечает Шерлок, и его ленивый тон опровергается напряжённым взглядом. – На этот раз не размажь мой грим.

Джон криво улыбается ему и берёт руку Шерлока, направляя её вниз, пока она не оказывается на выпуклости его члена в джинсах. – Если я правильно помню, в прошлый раз ты сам размазал грим.

Шерлок сжимает его в ответ, и Джон вздрагивает.

***

– Боже, – выдыхает Джон, запуская руку в волосы Шерлока и откидывая его голову назад, на стойку со сценическими костюмами позади него. – Всё это только... только подпитывает твой кинк на публичное обнажение, не так ли?

Шерлок отрывается от члена Джона и смотрит вверх; его изгиб бровей преувеличен макияжем. – Я не думаю, что это у меня кинк, Джон, – возражает он, а затем медленно, мучительно рисует языком линию от основания члена Джона до кончика. – Я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что эту пьесу играют в обнажённом виде. Я просто пытаюсь раскрыть ужасное преступление, – говорит он, обращаясь к промежности Джона; его голос звучит медленно и хрипло.

– Да, – шепчет Джон, – делаешь... делаешь великолепную работу, – и затем стонет, глубоко и гортанно, когда Шерлок снова берёт его в рот и сосёт без дальнейших предисловий. Большие руки Шерлока – это твёрдое, поддерживающее присутствие на задней стороне его бёдер, и Джон опирается на них частью своего веса, зная, что тот может его принять. Джон опускает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, и вздрагивает, когда видит эротический контраст полностью обнажённого Шерлока, присевшего у его ног, в то время как он сам всё ещё полностью одет, а его джинсы и бельё просто стянуты с бёдер, чтобы дать доступ к члену.

– Чёрт, да, – выдыхает он, хватаясь за костюмы позади себя для дополнительной поддержки, когда его колени слабеют. Шерлок издаёт глубокий звук вокруг члена Джона, и это заставляет удовольствие подняться вверх по позвоночнику. В течение долгого времени не слышно никаких звуков, кроме причмокиваний и неясного, неразборчивого бормотания на сцене, проникающего в гримерную.

Шерлок берёт его глубже. – О... так, да, – Джон прерывисто дышит, и его глаза закрываются, когда Шерлок толкается вперёд и заглатывает головку его члена. – Чёрт, – шепчет Джон, а затем снова толкается в рот Шерлока; бёдра дёргаются, нервы возбуждаются и шипят от удовольствия. Шерлок снова берёт его, а потом сглатывает, продолжая поддерживать Джона.

Шерлок медленно отстраняется; последнее прикосновение языка вызывает почти болезненные толчки в паху Джона. Джон издаёт тихий хриплый звук, когда приходит в себя. Ноги дрожат. Он опирается спиной на вешалку для одежды и устойчивую поддержку Шерлока. Тот липко целует его бедро и ждёт ещё мгновение. Затем Шерлок встаёт на ноги и прижимает свою эрекцию к животу Джона.

– Быстро, – говорит он грубым голосом.

– Давай, – шепчет Джон, позволяет Шерлоку прижаться к себе. Тот быстро и эффективно мастурбирует, подводя себя к оргазму, издавая приглушённые звуки в волосы Джона и поднимая его джемпер вверх трением своего тела.

Джон, немного придя в себя, поднимает голову, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока.

– Нет, Джон, не надо... – выдыхает Шерлок, и тут же кончает тёплыми брызгами на обнажённую кожу между джинсами Джона и его джемпером, издавая тихие, отчаянные звуки, когда он посасывает его губы. Дыхание Шерлока неровное, а когда, наконец-то, оно выравнивается, тот поднимается, тяжело опираясь на Джона.

– Когда мы вернёмся домой... – выдыхает Джон, скользя рукой по затылку Шерлока, а потом зарываясь в его кудри и не слишком нежно дёргая их, зная, что ему это нравится в его пост-оргазменной чувствительности.

– Н... да, да, – отвечает Шерлок и легко откидывает голову назад, открывая длинную бледную шею, чтобы Джон мог прижаться к ней губами.

Они долго стоят рядом, потные и горячие, прижавшись друг к другу, а потом Шерлок отстраняется. – У тебя есть ещё одна минута, чтобы вернуться, – говорит он, и это звучит почти нормально, хотя его волосы растрёпаны, а румянец на щеках виден даже сквозь слой грима. Он выглядит уставшим.

– Да, я знаю, я ухожу, – говорит Джон, его ноги и руки всё ещё дрожат. Он застёгивает джинсы, слегка морщась от липкого ощущения на коже. Перед самым уходом он протягивает руку и дотрагивается большим пальцем до уголка рта Шерлока. – Думаю, тебе снова придётся пройти мимо гримёра, – замечает он и лениво улыбается, когда Шерлок смотрит на него. – Не смотри на меня так. Если ты думаешь, что помада размазана потому, что я поцеловал тебя, а не потому, что ты сосал мой член, то ты – идиот.

В отместку Шерлок наклоняется и трётся липкой напудренной щекой о щёку Джона.


End file.
